


Il Baro

by LauraCG



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anastasia - Left outside alone, Established Relationship, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Song fic, Vulcan
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraCG/pseuds/LauraCG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un appello, un urlo, una preghiera: è arrivato il momento della scelta. Per entrambi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Baro

_Why do you play me like a game?_

_Always someone else to blame_

_Careless, helpless little man_

_Someday you might understand_

_There's not much more to say_

_But I hope you find a way_

_Still I wonder if you know_

_How it really feels_

_To be left outside alone_

_When it's cold out here_

_Well maybe you should know_

_Just how it feels_

_To be left outside alone_

_To be left outside alone_

**Anastacia - Left Outside Alone**

_Lyrics | MetroLyrics_

* * *

 

Penso che tu stia cambiando le carte in tavola a gioco iniziato.

Un gioco iniziato da te, senza neppure prendere me in considerazione.

Penso che le stai cambiando, per poter essere ancora più assente.

E poi ti offendi se io non ti raggiungo, ma non pensi che io mi debba offendere se tu mi dedichi 2/3 giorni al mese...

Sono al colmo della misura, ti devi decidere Spock, o me o Vulcano.


End file.
